


Psychonauts: A Mad Dentist

by mattthematt



Category: Psychonauts (Video Games)
Genre: F/M, dont touch if you have not played roftr or psn 1, hes trying to cope with yknow being remorseful when he doesnt wanna be, idk its kinda iffy, its a confusing trip of these guys ok i dont know, like please dont, loboto semi-redemption type thing, psychonauts spoilers, rhombus of the ruin spoilers, this franchise is too good for you to spoil the goods
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-20
Updated: 2019-09-20
Packaged: 2020-10-24 12:42:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20706173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mattthematt/pseuds/mattthematt
Summary: my first little ficlet thing, ive only roleplayed before so if you wanna like give tips or whatever that'd be coolyeah if you didn't read the tags please don't read if you haven't played rhombus of the ruin it spoils it in like the first chapteralso like..i have no idea if im gonna finish this so please don't get too invested- matt





	Psychonauts: A Mad Dentist

**Author's Note:**

> what i got so far folks!!!  
\- matt

Loboto paced around his new hideout, though he knew it wasn’t very hidden. He’d been on the run for a few days now, evading those psychic freaks. They’d held him for days, the worst part about it being that they had poor hygiene standards! God, they barely even brushed once a day..and don’t get him started about that Nein fellow, constantly blowing smoke in his face and mocking him. He’d make them pay, all of them! Especially that little boy..Razputin. He’d gone into his mind multiple times and opened him up to remorse..that’s going to get in the way of his professional work, like stealing teeth and brains.  
Sighing, he sat down and began drawing out his plans. He would need to do something big to get back at the Psycho..Psycho..whatever, it doesn’t matter what they’re called. That little army man, stupid as he may be was onto something when he commisioned Loboto to produce psychic death tanks. This time though, his base of operations wasn’t an hour away from a summer camp full of psychic kids. Getting brains and the materials to do something like that would take too long, they’d find him and capture him again.  
Meanwhile, Agents Razputin Aquato, Sasha Nein and Milla Vodello along with PSI-Cadet Lili Zanotto finished up a call with the Motherlobe. “Who knows what he could be doing right now, if we don’t find him soon our own reputation might be put into question, Agents. You know we can’t afford that, so step up your game! Motherlobe out.’’ Sasha sighed, and got up. “If only they offered any actual help..” He muttered this under his breath, and would push his glasses back into place. Of course, all of the Psychics heard it anyway as he didn’t mask his thoughts. “It’s okay darling! That dentist is running out of places to hide on this island.’’ Milla was ever the optimist. Raz however withdrew into his own little world, thinking on what happened in the Rhombus of the Ruin. Loboto had once been a psychic, a gifted one at that, and to think that his parents had been so selfish they would rather lobotomize him than understand..it was infuriating. And he’d be lying if he didn’t relate to Loboto in some areas, like his parents being selfish and not wanting to accept his psychic abilities. His thoughts were cut short as they took off in the jet, off to try to find Loboto.


End file.
